


No Matter what

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever





	No Matter what

**When I was a young boy I was scared of growing up.**

Dominic Sonny Carisi Jr. Knew from a young age, that he was different from the other boys in his class. He was scared of growing up. 

**Felt like I had to choose but it was outta my control I needed to be saved. I was going crazy on my own.**

Sonny felt out of control. He felt something in himself, something he thought he needed to tell somebody. He was going crazy trying to deal with it by himself. 

**It took years to tell my mother I expected the worst I gathered all the courage in the world.**

When he was 17 he finally told his mother he was gay, standing in his mother’s kitchen to tell her, he expected the worst being from a very catholic family. She looked at him and

**She said, I love you no matter what I just want you to be happy and always be who you are.**

She wrapped her arms around him and said don’t try to be what your not cause I love you no matter what, she loves him no matter what.

**I trusted in my friends then all my world came crashing down I ran home I saw my mother, it was written on my face felt like I had a heart of glass about to break.**

After telling his mother, Sonny started his friends. They teased him, called him names. He ran home with tears in his eyes, his heart felt like glass about to break. His mother said, 

She loved him, no matter what

**Now I’m a man and I’m so much wiser I walk earth with my head held higher I got the love that I need,**

Sonny had told his mother when he was 17, he was now in his 30’s and finally found the love he needed, in the form of Rafael Barba, now both of them were walking into his parents house, 

**But I was still missing one special piece my father look at me.**

When they walked in his father smiled at Sonny, then his attention was drawn to the other man holding his son’s hand. His father smiled, and said,

**“I love you no matter what I just want you to be happy and always be who you are.”**

Sonny father pulled him into a hug saying in his ear,

**“Don’t try to be what you’re not cause I love you no matter what.”**

**He said, “I love you no matter what I just want you to be happy and always be who you are.”**

Sonny felt tears coming down his face, as he pulled back and everyone sat down. Raf grabbed his hand under the table squeezed and said, 

“I also love you no matter what.”


End file.
